Sweaty Red
by Kumori sensei
Summary: Keith can't stand being sweaty after training so when Lance is taking a bath afterwards he demands him to get out. Klance. Lance x Keith. I do not own Voltron.


Sweaty Red

Lance almost laughed when his boyfriend walked into the washroom and demanded he get out of the bath. The guy was covered in sweat and his Galra transformation couldn't stand the feeling of his fur sticking to him the way it did. He didn't even spend as much time training as before because of it. Deep blues regarded him with a mischievous twinkle and smirk.

"Hey, if you're that impatient," Lance said casually, "you could always join me in here."

In an instant, the purple cheeks darkened ten shades and he growled at his laughing partner. Lance stayed reclining in the water, staring up at him. It was nearing the end of the day and he liked to soak for a bit before going to bed. Keith had spent the last couple hours training and wanted nothing more than to wash the grossness off of him. In a show of mercy, the Blue Paladin tried to compromise with him.

"If you pass me my boxers, I'll put them on in here." Lance grinned. "Will that make you feel better?"

Keith bared his teeth at him to say he wasn't happy, but the flicker of his ears said something else. The brunette barely managed to stop himself from reacting. He watched as his boyfriend snatched up his briefs and tossed them at him. Lance did laugh then as he slipped them on under the water. There was a pause before the Red Paladin undressed himself and came in, also with his briefs on.

He sat with a sufficient gap between him and his partner, which just had the other watching him with amusement. However, the taller boy sat up after a minute, grabbing the soap and scrubbing at the lean back. He ignored the surprised flinch and grinned as the body slowly relaxed under him. He was more than happy to take his time washing the other's back, finding mild entertainment in watching how the fur responded to all the soap.

Once he'd covered every scrap of purple there, several times really but neither mentioned it, he shifted forward and moved his hands to the front. He smirked playfully when the body jumped again and a warning sound came from Keith. It was more of a whine though. Lance ignored that too and soaped up wherever he could reach. Unlike before, his boyfriend didn't relax under his touch, not trusting his motives. The Blue Paladin didn't blame him. He wouldn't trust himself either.

Still grinning, he kissed a purple cheek before dropping his chin onto the other's shoulder. His hands continued to wander and he suppressed laughs whenever his partner squirmed. He made sure to keep his eager buzzing internal, as he carelessly grazed a finger over his nipple. He nuzzled his neck and closed his eyes as he teased his body. They both knew what he was doing and he was honestly surprised that Keith wasn't stopping him. Instead, he was rewarded with heavy breathing and a body pressed back firmly into his own.

He slowly kissed up his neck, nipping occasionally at it like he knew the shorter boy liked. He carefully grazed his teeth against a cat-like ear, feeling heat travel lower at the keening noises he was hearing. It wasn't something he admitted, but they both knew he liked the feline noises the other Paladin would make. A soft gasp of his name had him forcefully turning Keith around so he could steal his lips. The alien leaned into his chest eagerly, a relieved groan getting muffled in the kiss.

When he pulled away, he saw that shy, uncertain look on his face. The half-Galra—it had been confirmed through DNA testing done by Allura and Coran—had his ears flat against his head. It had been like this since the truth came out. They had started dating before the whole Galran thing happened and since then Keith had avoided getting too intimate with him. It drove Lance a little crazy, because after the whole emotional breakdown had been dealt with, he found himself getting horny around the other a lot more often.

He wasn't an idiot though. He knew this change had made the other insecure and he tried to be conscious of that when dealing with him. It was hard to ignore the persistent hormones but he didn't want to push his boyfriend. Knowing that his avoidance _clearly_ didn't mean he didn't want to go at it made it considerably more difficult though. Somehow, he managed. It was really a wonder to him to be honest.

"Keith... It's fine if you want to stop but," Lance forced himself not to show his disappointment, "you gotta know this doesn't bother me any. Dude, it's really obvious it's anything _but_ a problem for me."

He grinned when he saw how the half-Galran's cheeks flushed more. Cupping the boy's face, he brought their foreheads together and smiled softly at him.

"I'm really not sure what about this has got you so nervous." Lance admitted. "And I'm fine with waiting however long you need. I just don't want you thinking I'd react poorly to this or anything. You know, I've kinda... grown attached to your whole alien side. Did you know you've become more cuddly since? And that is, like, one of the best things ever. And the _ears_ man, I can't get enough of the ears. The way you purr and unwind and lose all strength when I touch them is ridiculously cute.

"Oh, and you know what? Even your fucking fangs are cute somehow. Though I really can't explain that one. There's just something about the way they peek out sometimes that melts me to my core. Then the ears—I know I already said this, but they deserve to be mentioned twice—the way they express everything also just does me in. I mean, I guess that kinda sucks sometimes, but—Mph!"

A large splash could be heard as they fell into the water, Lance too surprised to keep them up when Keith abruptly kissed him. The kiss ended quickly as they surged upward. The Red Paladin was staring into his lap embarrassedly at what just happened. His hands still gripped his boyfriend tightly, feeling really good about everything he'd just heard from him. Lance blinked his eyes repeatedly and was about to laugh at what just happened when the raven spoke up with quiet nervousness.

"But I'm Galran." Keith protested.

"Eh? Dude, is that it? Are you scared I'll see—or do see—a Galra when I look at you?" Lance looked surprised. "Because I assure you, that's the furthest thing from the truth."

Keith met his gaze then, still looking unsure.

"Keith, buddy, you're just a big purple... furry thing. Kinda like a cat, actually." Lance grinned. "You might have Galra features but it's just... different? With you. I mean, I _know_ somewhere deep down when I look at you that you look a lot like the rest of them—except shorter—but I just _don't_ see a Galra. I see Keith. The Red Paladin. My _boyfriend_. The temperamental hothead who runs off half cocked. You're you. Purple. Cat-like. Cute. A little furry. My sleeping buddy. My—Ah...haha. I guess I made my point."

Lance grinned down at the guy who had his face buried in his neck. He was just about to settle his arms around him, maybe suggest getting out of the bath, when his boyfriend pulled back and planted his lips against his own. It was heated and hurried and the Blue Paladin was all too happy to respond. He leaned back against the tub as his hasty partner leaned into him. The raven settled into his lap as his hands found purchase on his shoulders.

Running tan fingers over his raven's back, he tugged him closer and made a startled noise when he felt a hardness press into his stomach. Keith recoiled with a yelp and gave a low embarrassed whine unconsciously. Lance blinked at him in surprise and then quirked up his lips a little. He gave a small, warm laugh before speaking.

"That's another thing that's great about all this." Lance commented. "All the noises you make now."

Keith hit him and he laughed a little more, hands lightly caressing the other's sides soothingly.

"What's wrong? This isn't the first time you've gotten hard before." Lance said. "I mean, you got worked up faster than normal but it's not like I'm any better over here."

He grinned at the small whimper that left his significant other, enjoying how much his words got to him. Though he really did wonder what was up. What he said was true after all.

"Shut up, I'm more sensitive now." He muttered. "And I just... don't think I can wait any longer."

"Wha...? Wait? Wait for wha—Oh!" Lance's eyes widened. "Is that okay? Do you want to—?"

"What kind of question is that?!" Keith growled. "Didn't I just say I did!"

"No, it's just... you've been so uncomfortable with all this lately and," Lance said, "I just don't want to get back into something you don't know you're ready for."

That successfully calmed Keith down and he made an unsettled face.

"That... I know I kept running off whenever things got heated." Keith scowled. "I—Thanks. For... you know."

"Uh, no, I don't think I do." Lance smirked. "Care to enlighten me?"

"Don't be an ass, Lance!" Keith growled, glaring at him.

Lance only laughed, unconcerned with the threatening look.

"So? What's the problem?" Lance asked, still looking amused. "We both know I've been dying to jump in the sack with you again. There's nothing to be freaking out about."

"I just—it's different now." Keith whispered.

If they hadn't just had that whole talk about how he only saw his boyfriend and not the enemy when he looked at him, he'd think he was talking about that. That just left him wondering what his partner was on about though.

"Um, what is?" Lance asked, honestly confused this time.

"I... It... You know!" Keith stuttered desperately.

"No, seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about." Lance said.

Keith made a mournful noise and hid his face in the brunette's shoulder. Tan fingers gently rubbed his ears, hoping that would help calm his nerves and make it easier for him to say what it was he had to say. When he grumbled something into his shoulder a little later, the Blue Paladin's eyes widened in disbelief.

"Eh? No way!" Lance exclaimed in shock. "Let me see!"

He even tried to remove his boyfriend from his shoulder so he could.

"Ugh, _Lance_." Keith complained.

"Um, right, sorry." Lance laughed nervously. "Not the appropriate response. So, uh, are you... okay? I mean, it's surprising but what's the big deal?"

"It looks weird. Everything about it is _weird_." Keith said, pressing into the other more in embarrassment with the conversation.

"Dude, you're gonna have to elaborate if you want me to understand." Lance said.

It was silent for a while. Then Keith just made a strangled sound, like this whole situation was too much for him. Lance was trying to figure out what he should do, but then his hand was being grabbed and shoved between their bodies. His eyes widened in surprise and he hesitated, wondering if his translation of what that meant was wrong.

So, of course, he tried to clarify. That just had Keith cutting him off with complaints though. It was a 'yes' coming from him so he nodded, mostly to himself, and rubbed his back apologetically. Because while it was perfectly fine for him, his boyfriend was dying in a fluster so he felt a little bad about making it worse. Just a little though. As much as he enjoyed seeing his partner like this, it was at the point where even he would relent.

Either way, instead of doing what was offered to him and he really _wanted_ to, he gently coaxed the raven into pulling away. His eyes were downcast, too nervous to meet his. With a light grin, he cupped the Red Paladin's cheeks and tilted his face upward. He planted a hard kiss on his lips. Then he slid his hands into his hair, scratching behind his ears and massaging his scalp, before littering his face with kisses. He grinned when his boyfriend's hands slid down his chest and then tightened around his back.

He was getting the other to relax like he wanted. A small smile was curving the short Paladin's lips and a quiet purr was steadily getting louder the longer this went on. He caught his lips again, giving a few quick kisses, before roughly pressing them together. A moment later, he ran his tongue along his lower lip and a mouth opened eagerly for him. Lance darted inside, keeping him distracted with the heated kiss, as he slowly slid his hands down his body.

Curling one arm around his back, he brought the other one back in front. He caressed his sides and dragged his fingers across his subtle abs. It was a bit of a wonder they weren't more prominent given how much time he spent training everyday. He idly wondered if it had something to do with being part alien. The question quickly flitted to the back of his mind, what was happening far more important than his passing thoughts.

As soon as his hands slid under the waistband of his briefs, Keith recoiled as though he were shocked. His teeth snagged on his lip momentarily and Lance winced as it broke skin. The raven didn't notice, panic working itself across his face. The Blue Paladin froze, not being able to decide if the right reaction would be to pull his hand away or not, which resulted in it staying put. If it weren't for the fact that his boyfriend had been the one who had wanted him to do this, he would have listened to his instincts to pull back. As it were, he was worried about it giving the wrong impression.

His brows knitted with worry as he stared at his partner. He thought distracting him would have made things easier, but it had the opposite effect instead. Realizing his hand hadn't moved—after coming to the conclusion Keith wouldn't calm down while it was there—he wrapped both arms around his alien and returned to kissing all over his face. In a bit of a frenzy this time.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to freak you out." Lance murmured between kisses. "I thought it would make you more comfortable. Not—Keith. Calm down. It's okay. Everything's fine."

"I—Your back! God, are you okay?!" Keith suddenly threw himself off him.

"Eh? What...?" He looked over his shoulder and realized Keith had cut his back with his fingers.

He'd known he'd gripped too strongly from the sting but forgot that with his permanent claws it would cut him. It wasn't that deep. Nothing to be worried about.

"Shit! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Keith freaked out.

"Hey... Hey, calm down, it's fine. I'm fine." Lance assured him, reaching out and caressing his face. "It's just a scratch. It wouldn't be the first one you put one me."

Lance grinned a little and winked suggestively. Unfortunately, it did nothing to calm the half-Galra down.

"Buddy, seriously, it's no big deal." Lance said. "The training bot has done worse to me."

"But, I... It _could_ have been worse." Keith protested.

"Please. There's no way." Lance rolled his eyes. "Even if you tried, I'd just kick your ass."

Keith smiled a little at his partner's usual arrogance. He relaxed a little and made to touch him, but flinched and dropped his hands. Clawed hands. Lance rolled his eyes with a little huff, taking his hands from his face and picking up the beastly ones. For a second, it looked like the alien wasn't going to let him but the moment passed and his boyfriend placed them against his chest.

It was still for a while. Whenever the Red Paladin would try to drop them, tan hands would settle over top of them and keep them in place. After five minutes of this, the human switched up his tactics. While holding them on him, he leaned in and kissed him. Gently, lovingly. There was no resistance to the kissing and yellow eyes closed to them. His hands remained frozen however.

With time, the muscles slackened and those hands travelled upwards. They settled on his shoulders, tongues exploring mouths, then moved to his neck and eventually into his hair. Lance pulled away with a victorious look and Keith's eyes widened when he realized what happened. Instinctively, he pulled his hands away but when his boyfriend made a face at him he slowly returned them to rest on his shoulders. It put that crooked smile back in place.

The brunette kissed along his jaw and then latched onto his neck. The alien gasped as he slowly left marks on the skin. Gently teasing the body with his hands, they descended lower again. As his hands approached his hips, he gave forewarning this time. It came as no surprise to him when his partner tensed up. He hovered over the waistband, playing with it, making sure he didn't move too quickly. He was pretty sure he was going to have some nice cuts over his shoulders too now and he was surprised when he found the thought kind of appealing.

He heard a breathy 'okay' and pulled back to press their foreheads together. Keith was nervous. That couldn't be any more obvious. So he gave him a chaste kiss as he slid his hand in again, never breaking eye contact with him. Although, his boyfriend couldn't much say the same, hardly being able to keep his eyes on him. That was alright though. He was doing this more for his alien than anything else. Although, seeing the faces he made was certainly an upside of it.

While he couldn't see it, he could definitely tell it was different. For one, there was a slimy, sticky consistency to it. It weirdly reminded him of both a snail and cum at the same time. He figured he should keep that comparison to himself though. The shape wasn't really different from a human's, but he could tell there were slight differences. The curve was a bit different and though he couldn't really explain why, it didn't feel like it stiffened the same way. Like there was something about an alien penis' makeup that made it seem a little off, outside of the more obvious differences. All in all though...

"Dude, I don't get it, why were you freaking out over this?" Lance asked as he languidly stroked his partner and drank in the faces he made. "It's really just a little slimy."

Lance bit his lip when a quiet mewl escaped his boyfriend's lips despite the other's attempts to keep them in. That was really destroying him. It was practically painful ignoring his neglected cock at this point. He didn't want to be insensitive, but he really hoped they got past this _real_ soon.

"B-But isn't it..i-it weird?" Keith struggled out through moans.

"A bit, maybe? But like, that's 'cause it's new more than being weird." Lance shrugged. "Is there something other than this that's supposed to bother me?"

"I... Ugh. It _feels_ weird." Keith gasped.

Lance was confused for a second. Hadn't he just addressed that point? Then he realized what Keith was _really_ saying and a smirk split his face. He leaned into the other Paladin's ear and nipped playfully at it, getting a sharp intake of breath and another mewl for his efforts. Never mind Keith, he was destroying himself with his actions.

"A _good_ weird, I hope?" Lance breathed.

"L-Lance." Keith gasped and nodded to his words.

"Mm. Are we good then?" Lance asked, capturing his lips again.

Keith nodded again when he pulled away. A grin split his lips and he dipped down to his neck again. He tugged the briefs down to free his cock and then brought a hand to his rear. He attacked his collarbone as he pressed a finger against his entrance. His alien squeezed his shoulders and all but leaned into the touch. A grin plastered across his face, he pushed one in.

Carefully prepping his partner, he made it feel as good as he could. Offering him as many distractions as possible to any discomfort he caused. His teeth grazed a nipple and sucked, teasing it in his mouth. His hand continued to work the alien cock. Paying special attention to all the sounds Keith made, he hoped his purple dick experienced pleasure the same way a human one did. Otherwise he would be completely lost. The mewls and moans coming from his boyfriend made him think he didn't have to worry about that though.

A breathless 'hurry' reached his ears and he had to take a moment to control himself. Something he could hardly afford to do without his partner making some other sound to set him off. He pulled back and smashed their lips together. They kissed clumsily as he picked up the pace, pushing his fingers in deeper and stretching the area. He'd already found his boyfriend's sweet spot and was abusing it with a passion. The purple body slumped against him and he was starting to whimper with a need. It took everything in him to finish and not just slam himself inside. God, he swore Keith was such a tease.

When he retracted his fingers and freed his own cock, he froze with the realization that he didn't know how they would situate themselves so he could do this. To his surprise, the Red Paladin shoved him so his back hit the tub wall and maneuvered himself over his cock. They had already had sex before, so neither were new to this, but it was the first time his boyfriend had willingly rode him. The raven slid down the length holding his breath.

Barely taking the time to let himself adjust to the size, Keith lifted his hips before slamming back down. The noises were loud and desperate now. The movements were rough and impatient. Lance stared at his lover, hands roaming and stroking, loving everything he saw and heard. It was really something, having his boyfriend this wanton. He really thought he was going to lose it when the purple boy started muttering his name like a prayer.

Unable to stop himself, he lurched forward and pressed Keith's body against the wall. Hips thrusting mercilessly into him, he kept him up and pressed kisses all over him. He buried his face into his neck as he pushed in as deep as he could with quick movements. His ear was by the raven's mouth and every sound he made went straight to his groin. Before long, the mantra of his name was changed to an eager and urgent cry of 'I'm close, so close'.

Lance moaned into his neck, wildly moving his hips forward to bring them to their end. When his lover came into his hand, he hurried pulled out as his own release came and it sank into the water instead. He gently lowered the shorter boy and planted loving kisses all over his face. A tired but happy laugh filled the air and the Blue Paladin grinned down at him. Purple arms wrapped around his neck and drew him in for a languid kiss, before pressing into the other's neck.

"Come on, let's get out of here." Keith whispered.

The taller boy happily complied, pulling out the stopper of the tub and lifting his partner out of the water with him. Another easy laugh slipped past the alien's lips as he locked his legs around the other's hips. Lance set him down a couple feet away to dry themselves off.

After getting into his pajamas, he picked up the hair dryer and flicked it on low as he aimed it at the furry spots on his boyfriend's body. Keith blinked at him in surprise but chuckled as he continued to towel dry his hair. He hated wet fur and the warmth of the air hitting him felt nice. Several minutes past with them doing this and then tan arms were wrapping around his middle as he pressed into his back. Yellow eyes looked back at him, feeling him rest his cheek on his shoulder and gently squeeze him.

"Lance, let go, I need to get dressed." Keith said.

"I prefer you like this though." Lance refused, burying his nose in his neck.

"I'm _not_ going to bed naked." Keith rolled his eyes. "On top of which, we have to walk the halls to get to one of our rooms and that is _definitely_ not happening naked."

"So strip when we get there." Lance said.

Keith frowned, not even dignifying that with an answer.

"I'll strip too if you want." Lance offered.

"I don't." Keith deadpanned.

"You don't want your boyfriend naked?" Lance snickered. "Now, that is the most absurd thing I have ever heard."

Keith grumbled and wormed himself free of his partner's grasp. He threw his clothes on and then told the other Paladin he would meet him in his room. Lance gave him a curious look, but shrugged and went to wait for him there. He sat on the end of his bed and looked up when the half-Galra came in. There was a first aid kit in his hand. Blue eyes blinked uncomprehendingly at first and trailed up to the uncomfortable face staring at him.

There was a muttered 'your back' and it clicked. The Blue Paladin gave him a crooked smile, looking amused, as he obliged him and pulled off his shirt. Keith came over and sat behind him. There was a wounded noise that came out of his throat when he saw his lover's back. It wasn't like it was worse than Lance said, but it still bothered him to know he put those marks there. Wordlessly, he tended to the minor injuries, ignoring the quiet hissing sound the taller boy made to the antiseptic.

Once he was done, the Red Paladin shifted away from him. Deep blues turned to him curiously and then made an exasperated noise. Leaving his forgotten shirt behind, he crawled after his boyfriend. Who, intriguingly enough, stopped moving as soon as he approached. He climbed on top of him and roughly kissed him, succeeding in getting a low moan out of him as he melted. He grinned down at him afterward and picked up his hands.

A slight frown came with the action, but the alien let him do as he pleased. He pulled them around his waist, making the shorter boy hold onto him. Then he cupped purple cheeks and gave him a loving kiss. Keith's hands unconsciously tightened around him as he removed any space remaining between them. Human lips kissed all over his face afterward, until the hold loosened and an almost inaudible purr caught his ears.

"There. See? I'm not afraid of your touch." Lance said. "You shouldn't be either."

"...I don't want to hurt you." Keith whispered, but his hands stayed where they were.

"You won't." Lance assured him.

"I already have." Keith protested.

"Scratches hardly count as hurting me." Lance said. "I didn't even notice them until you freaked out on me."

The half-Galra flushed at his words and he pressed his face into his neck. Lance hugged him lightly, bringing a hand into his hair and scratching behind his ears. The purring became more prominent and the boy melted into him contently at the attention. He got them under the covers before dragging him down onto the bed with him and bundling him in his arms. Some time passed but he knew his purple boyfriend wasn't sleeping.

"What's wrong?" Lance asked softly.

"What... What are we going to do once we beat Zarkon and free everyone under his rule?" Keith whispered.

"What do you mean? We'll... go home." Lance said.

" _Home_. And where is that?" Keith smiled bitterly. "Earth? I can't... I can't go back there like _this_. I would be turned into some kind of lab rat."

"I... Keith. Shit, I didn't think of that." Lance frowned. "But we'll figure it out. Maybe stay with Allura and Coran? They don't have a plant to return to either so they'll have to settle somewhere new right?"

"What about your _family_ Lance?" Keith argued, growing tense. "You _love_ them. And Earth. I know you miss it. I... can't take that away from you."

"Don't be stupid. I'll visit or something." Lance said firmly. "There's no way in hell I'm leaving you so don't even entertain the idea. On _any_ level. I'll get angry if you even dream about it. And don't think being some furry alien gets you out of the whole 'meet the family' thing because that _will_ happen, one way or another."

He could hear sniffling noises and tightened his arms around Keith. As the Red Paladin curled into him, he rubbed his back comfortingly. He kissed his head and waited until he'd calmed down some. His fingers slid back up into his hair and he rubbed his eyes. As his lover slowly sank into a restful slumber, he protectively whispered, "You will never be alone again."


End file.
